Swinging with Lex
by Raven-Rain
Summary: Lana vents in an unsuspecting way making friends with an unsespecting person.


Swinging with Lex.  
  
Author Robyn Salter  
  
Rating PG  
  
Disclaimers not mine, not even close.  
  
Summery Lana takes a walk to her 'happy place' and makes friends with an unexpected person in an unexpected way. Lana POV. Notes This happens after Whitney left for the army but before we found out he was dead. Feedback I can't survive without it (  
  
Taking a walk always cleared my head. About the Talon, Whitney, Clark.everything! It was just too much to handle, I thought my head was about to explode. Plus I can't stand it that people think I'm fragile and can't take care of myself.  
I hate the fact people don't actually know who I am because I hide myself from the town. I pretend to be the good little girl for everyone just so they don't look at me weirdly and act strangely around me.  
I like the fact I have friends and get along with most people well, so being my true self would scare what friends I have away.  
If I were true to myself I probably wouldn't have all this trouble. I would tell people what I think about them, act on my impulses and I'd have a life and have fun!  
If I were true to myself I would face the fact that Whitney bores me. I crave adventure and good conversation and I'd be with them because I liked them a lot and not just because the town thought we'd be the perfect couple and were meant to be together.  
There's only one person I'd like to be with and that's Lex Luthor. Someone I can't be with because he's older, and I'm too beneath him. In my dreams he always drives up to me and asks me if he can give me a lift anywhere. I must be having that fantasy again because he's just asked me if he can give me a lift.  
I notice it's started raining and my long black hair's clinging to my skin, which has goose bumps on it. I'm still holding the ice-cream I was eating and continue to lick it before it starts dripping like it's slowly bleeding to death. I blink my eyes and notice it's still very warm and humid.the only difference is the rain and Lex Luthor looking at me like he's expecting an answer. Then I remember that he IS expecting an answer and I realise that this is no fantasy but it's real and happening right now.  
I blush with my thoughts about my fantasies involving him and decline his offer for the ride. I hug myself with my right arm around my waiste and keep licking up the ice cream on the cone. The mixture of salt and double chocolate makes an interesting taste linger in my mouth. I try hurrying eating my icecream because even though the cone is chocolate covered which should water proof it a bit, I know the cone will start to go soggy.  
I notice a park up ahead and a spark of joy ignites in me. My hidden secret is that I LOVE the swings and I always go on them whenever I can. I eat away at the ice-cream cone and finish it off loving the flavour of double chocolate and rain. I don't actually mind the fact that I'm wearing a pink tank top and black trousers with black boots. I know I should've brought a coat but the feel of rain washing over me like it's washing away my problems make's me thankful that I didn't.  
I notice nothing else besides the weather and my destination.the swings. I naturally walk up to the middle of the three because that's MY swing. I always sit here whenever I come here and it hold's a lot of memories of thinking and being free because the swings don't have expectations of you, they accept you the way you are and are always there for you when you need them. They're the one constant thing in my life, which I can count on.  
The crunching of gravel surprises me and I notice for the first time that Lex Luthor has followed me. I look up from his expensive. Black, shiny shoes to his expensive, black trousers, to his expensive purple shirt. I look into his eyes as he sits down on the swing to my right.  
We don't say anything but accept the comfortable silence we offer each other. We stare ahead and I close my eyes and kick off. The swings sway back and forth and I kick my legs trying to build momentum. Once I get going I keep up the study rhythm and concentrate on my physical feelings of flight. I hear the air whoosh past my ears and the feeling of flying makes adrenaline pump through my body and brings a smile to my face.  
I lean my back into it and start going higher and higher wanting to feel free and alive. A laugh escapes my mouth before I can stop it but I don't mind. I feel happy, like the weight of everything has been lifted and I can finally be myself and I find a bit of peace in that.  
I open my eyes, which sparkle with laughter and remember that I'm not alone in the park. I look to my right finding that Lex has a strange look on his face with a look of happiness in his eyes.  
I ask him why he's not swinging and he smirks at that but kicks his legs anyway. We're soon racing and seeing who can go higher until we're both going at the same height for what feels like forever. We laugh and start to slow down while our limbs ache from all the effort of trying to 'fly'.  
I notice the rain has stopped and feel the humidity envelope me as I stand up from the swing. I look at Lex and notice that he's standing too and is dripping wet. He looks kind of sweet with raindrops dripping off his nose and clinging to his eye lashes making his blue eyes stand out.  
"Same time, same place?" I ask liking the fact that he doesn't look at me weirdly but looks at me like he understands what it's like to suffocate in a façade everyone makes you wear.  
"Same time, same place." He replies and we head our separate ways. I walk alone feeling like a weight's been lifted and feeling much happier then I have recently. I watch as he zooms past at a dangerous speed and look forward to swinging with Lex next week at the same time.  
Finally I've found someone that understands and doesn't have expectations of me. I think this is the beginning of a weird but great friendship.  
  
THE END 


End file.
